Double or Nothing
by rumoredreader
Summary: How is it that a simple bet during a game of Babe Raider can change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short story that came to me today that takes place during Casey and Derek's final semester of Queens. It started out as a oneshot then spread itself into a chapter story, it'll probably be three or four chapters and definately a Dasey:) Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: LWD and all its characters definately belong to The Family Channel... because if I owned Dasey things would have ended VERY different!**

**Double or Nothing**

"What, what!" He shouted in my face. Scowling, I wiped the small particles of spit that hat hit my cheek.

"Whatever, so you beat me once, big deal. Even Simon could do that." I stated walking away. That got his attention.

"Like Simon could pull off the epic defeat I just served you!" He said following me to the door.

"Face it, you got lucky. It was bound to happen eventually." I smugly told him before slipping outside.

I should have known he would follow me.

"Double or nothing princess!" Several people stopped to stare at him as he yelled the words to my back.

"Pass, I have to study."

"I'll take that as you acknowledging that you could never be better at Babe Raider than me. After all you are a girl."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Okay, but this time when I win…"  
He was wearing that smirk on his face when I turned to him. "I get the Prince every weekend for the rest of the semester."

"For the last semester of college, no way!"

"Looks like someone knows they're going to loose... to a girl."

He huffed so hard he could have blown down all three of the pigs' houses. "Fine, but when I win, you have to…"

I was about to turn and walk away again when he finally spoke in a lower voice. "When I win you have to go with me to the Senior Formal."

I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped. "What? Why would you want me to go with you anyways? What happened to Angela?"

"All minor details, do you take the bet or not McDonald?"

I sighed and headed back into his frat house. "Prepare to lose."

He scoffed. "I'll leave the loosing to losers like you."

…

Due to our pre-game fight outside we had attracted an audience this time. A dozen or so of Derek's frat brothers and pledges had crowded in around us into the den, and they were placing bets.

"Ten bucks on Casey." Called out one of Derek's best friends, temporarily distracting him. "What the hell Tim?"

"Sorry D, she has the better odds. Plus she beat me last time we played."

I smiled taking advantage and knocking his player to the ground.

"D pay attention dude, I have twenty dollars on you!" Doug, the house president yelled.

I was prepping to finish him and the game when the front door opened letting in a small group of guys. This time it was me who was distracted as one of them enthusiastically called out my name.

"Hey Casey!" As I turned to the door to see who it had been, I heard cheers and groans around me. Derek had sent the final blow to my character and won the game.

"No!" I yelled, forgetting all about the person walking into the room as Derek jumped up from the couch in victory. After he had high fived all the waiting hands he turned back to me. "Casey, Casey, Casey when will you learn? I always win."

"What's going on?" Asked the voice who had cost me the game. I looked up to see Shawn Harris standing behind the couch.

He was a fellow senior whom had transferred in at the beginning of the year. He quickly had become a lead player on the hockey team, and quite popular on campus. Everyone seemed to like him. Everyone except Derek that is. After a week Derek told me he was sure Shawn was after his goat. Personally I had never found him anything but charming.

I pushed Derek out of the way where he was in front of me and made my way around the back of the couch. "Nothing."

An arm slung over my shoulders and Derek leaned into my ear. "Make sure you don't wear anything that will embarrass me."

I shrugged off his shoulder and turned to him forgetting about Shawn in front of me. "You can't be serious!"

"Deal's a deal Case." He smirked, leaving me stunned as he headed to the kitchen.

"Unbelievable!" I said throwing the controller onto the couch and heading for the front door.

"Hey wait up, you okay?" Shawn asked grabbing hold of my arm on the front porch.

I sighed and turned to him as he closed the front door. "Yeah, he just really…" I rolled my eyes looking for the right word.

Shawn laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean."

I looked up to him curiously. He was handsome, a bit taller than Derek, with dark blonde hair and brown-green eyes. It was easy to see why so many of the girls on campus liked him.

"Hey, how bout I walk you home?"

I smiled, feeling a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. "Um, sure."

He offered out his arm to me, and we began walking towards my apartment in the warm spring air.

Outside my building we paused and he looked down at me. "Casey actually, while I have you alone there's something I had wanted to ask you."

He motioned us over to a nearby bench and sat beside me taking my hand. I had goosebumps on my skin from nerves. "Ask away."

His smile was so charming I felt like I could melt. "How would you like to be my date to the Senior Formal?"

"I'd love to!" Okay, I realize it was a bit too enthusiastic, but when a guy like Shawn asks you out, it's a bit hard not to get excited.

Then the bet resurfaced in my mind. "But I can't, well maybe I can, I probably can." Shawn definitely looked confused. "Okay…"

"I'll let you know tomorrow!" I jumped up from the bench and with a quick peck on his cheek bolted for the door.

Once inside I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Derek's number. I was sure he wasn't serious about this whole thing. It was probably just another elaborate prank…right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Der-ek! Why do you have to be so impossible?" I gritted my teeth.

"Listen do you think I really want to go to my last college event with you Casey?" The way he said my name made it sound diseased.

"Then why are you making me go with you?" I leaned against the counter in my apartment's tiny kitchen, while he searched through the fridge having already finished off the pot of coffee and the rest of my cereal.

"The better question is why you are so suddenly concerned about being free for the dance? Did someone ask you?"

I looked away from the narrow eyes looking me over for an answer.

"That is none of your business."

"Who could have possibly asked you since I saw you last night?"

I cleared my throat, coughing out Shawn's name.

"Huh?"

I mumbled it once more and this time he heard me.

"Well I hope you didn't tell Harris yes, because you have a bet to fulfill missy!" Derek said with a chuckle before slamming the door to my fridge and storming out with a bottle of chocolate soy milk in his hand.

I was about to follow him out when the front door opened in at me and he thrust the glass milk bottle into my hands. "For future reference I prefer the real thing."

Before I could comment on how his dating preferences said otherwise the door had closed and I could hear him running down the stairs to the street.

…

Later that day after my classes I made my way over to the frat house to talk to Shawn, knowing Derek would be at his last class still.

Shawn had opened the door and asked me into the living room, with a wide smile.

"So, I'm sorry, but it turns out I can't go with you."

"Can't, or don't want to?" He asked undeterred.

"Oh no, I want to. But you see I have another… obligation." I said sighing.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised that someone beat me to it. I guess that's what I get for waiting so long to ask the prettiest girl on campus." He said with a wink that made my insides melt just the tiniest bit.

"So since you can't go with me to the formal, how about to dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah you know, eating food together." He joked.

I laughed. "Oh, that dinner. I'd love to."

"Great. How bout tonight?" I was slightly surprised by how eager he looked to go.

I brushed it off and smiled up at him. "Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"This Italian place ten minutes outside of campus. We can take my car." He said leading the way to the front door.

As we slipped into his car aside the house I saw Derek walking by. At the last moment before pulling out he caught sight of us and I saw a look on his face I had never seen before, one that conveyed a raw emotion I couldn't place. I'd almost swear looked like sadness. I glanced back over my shoulder behind us to see him frozen on the sidewalk staring after us, and felt my stomach drop.

If I hadn't been so mad at him still about earlier I may have asked Shawn to stop, but my pride took over and I turned forward and put the image of Derek's face out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shawn dropped me off at my apartment after dinner I thanked him and went to briefly kiss his cheek. He caught me off guard at the last moment and turned his face so that my lips met his instead of his cheek. The kiss was quickly deepened by him and I pulled away shocked. "Thanks again."

He grasped my hand before I stepped out of the car and kissed it. "No thank you, I had a really good time. I'll call you later."

Smiling politely, unsure of how I felt about him being so forward I slipped out of the car with a nod.

The car pulled out fast onto the street as I let myself inside and climbed the stairs, contemplating the night's events.

Dinner had gone well. The restaurant was in fact good, and the conversation pleasant. He had paid for dinner and held the appropriate doors open for me, all things I like. But despite all this, and the fact he was very handsome I still didn't know how I really felt about Shawn. Especially after how strong he had come on in the car.

I paused outside my door after unlocking it, holding my fingers to my lips. There had been no spark, but maybe it was just because I was thrown off guard by the act.

And then there was the nagging picture of Derek's face that kept popping into my mind through the evening, interrupting my thoughts and sidetracking my attention. Leave it to Derek to disturb one of my dates without even being there.

I pushed open the door to my apartment and stopped, the lights were on in the kitchen. I hadn't left any lights on earlier, and my roommate was spending half the semester in England.

Shaking I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. With the call button in reach of my left hand I grabbed for a nearby large umbrella with my right and slowly made my way to the kitchen door.

Before I could push it open to peek inside the door flew outward at me. In a panic I dropped the phone and swung the umbrella with all my might knocking over the person walking towards me.

"Mother of-"

I switched on the light and saw Derek sprawled across the floor holding tight to the left side of his head.

"Derek?"

"No the Hamburgler!" He groaned out sarcastically.

I dropped to the ground and attempted to remove the hand clutching his head. "I'm so sorry; I thought you were robbing me. Are you okay?"

He finally dropped his hand revealing a large welt forming on the side of his forehead where the metal rod of the umbrella had hit. My hand covered my mouth. "Oh God, that's pretty bad. Maybe we should go to the hospital. Are you seeing spots?"

"Case, relax it's not that bad." He said holding onto the doorframe attempting to stand up.

"See I'm fine." Just as he made it almost upright he toppled over into me.

I caught him just barely with both my arms around his midsection. "Derek you are not fine. Hold onto me and I'll help you to the couch."

"If you wanted your family-feel-good moment so bad you could have just asked, instead of attackinme." His words slurred a bit at the end, and his arm wrapped heavily on my shoulder.

Slowly but surely we made our way to the couch where I laid him down and made him promise me not to close his eyes while I went to get ice.

In the kitchen I could faintly hear him talking. "How'd your date with mister perfect Hairyass go?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the nickname Derek had for Shawn, even if it did paint an awful question in my mind that maybe the name had some reason behind it. Shuttering away the thought I walked back into the living room, bag of frozen peas in my hand.

"Is that why you're here? To check up on me after my date? And I thought you didn't care." I smirked moving away his hand and replacing it with the peas as I kneeled in front of the couch.

"Don't fool yourself all I care about is what's in your fridge." He said smirking and closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey eyes open! You can't fall asleep if you have a concussion!" I yelled hitting his arm.

"Okay first, more violence is not the answer Case. Second I am not concussed, just exhausted by trying to have a conversation with you. Don't you have some studying to do or something?"

Of course I did have studying to do, that I was already behind on because I went out with Shawn. I looked anxiously at him. "You sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

He smiled. "I'm sure, the only medication I need is a healthy dose of SportsCenter. Now pass me the remote and go study, I'll be right here."

I wasn't sure what about his words were so comforting, but I couldn't help but smile at him. "Okay, but if you start seeing spots we're going to the hospital."

"Sure, now move you're blocking my view." I rolled my eyes and moved.

At my door I looked back at him on the couch. "Hey D, I really am sorry about attacking you."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse." Our eyes locked and we stared at one another lost in the moment until Derek spoke again. "After all I lived with you for five years."

And just like that I didn't feel so bad for taking him out with an umbrella. "On second thought, next time you break into my home call out a warning so I'll know to reach for a bat."


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through the night my alarm was sounding it was time for my hourly check on Derek. Even though he had insisted he wasn't concussed I wasn't going to take any chances.

I drowsily made my way to the living room where Derek was sprawled out on the couch, the bag of now defrosted peas melting onto the carpet. I picked them up and placed them on an empty plate Derek had left on the coffee table.

The bump on his head had gotten larger first, but thankfully now seemed to be going down a bit.

He snorted in his sleep and I laughed a bit as I sat next to him on the couch shaking his arm slightly. "Derek, wake up."

A more conscious snort sounded and he groaned. "I'm alive, now let me sleep."

"Okay." I was about to stand when a hand enclosed on my arm holding me from standing up.

"Hey Case?" He whispered sounding half asleep. "You really like Shawn?"

His hand was still on my arm, and I wondered if I was still sleeping. "I don't know yet, maybe. Why?"

"I don't like him; he's no good for you." He mumbled, his fingers slipping away from me.

"Since when are you the judge of what's best for me?" I began to stand up and he held me down again, his eyes opening to look at me.

"Just trust me on this one; I know you don't belong with some jerk like Shawn Hairyass." I couldn't help but laugh at the childish nickname, but the laughter quickly faded when Derek's hand moved to my cheek. "You deserve better Casey."

I had to be sleeping, but I wasn't sure I was as I felt his warm hand on my skin. I felt frozen as he affectionately held my face.

His fingers moved to brush small strands of hair from my face and I found myself having a hard time breathing. What was happening? "Derek?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled absentmindedly, twirling my hair between his fingers as his eyes shut. Maybe I had knocked something loose in his brain earlier.

I reached my hand up to his to stop him, but he entwined his fingers in mine then gently moved my hand to his face and did the unthinkable. Derek Venturi brought my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the skin there, lingering a moment before mumbling out. "Night Case."

In a daze I retracted my tingling hand and stood up. "Night Derek.."

He was softly snoring again before I left the room, and I was slightly shaking as I watched him slip back into slumber.

I didn't reset the alarm again before laying down in bed. I was too busy worrying about how I would ever forget how his lips had tingled on my skin.

What had just happened on the couch wasn't allowed. We both knew that. It had been part of the ground rules from day one.

God, what if my mom knew what had just happened? I laughed at that thought. She probably wouldn't believe me. No one in our blended family would if I were to tell them, not even Lizzie.

Then another thought occurred to me. Could Derek have been sleeping?

There had been a few times that he had been caught walking around the Venturi-McDonald house the night before a big game when he was at his most nervous. It wasn't completely out of the question.

Even if he hadn't been, really what was the big deal? It was just some brotherly concern, over who I dated. Just like with Truman. He was just looking out for me.

Granted that didn't do much for explaining the way he held me, and kissed my hand… but there had to be an explanation for that as well. It couldn't have really meant anything, after all Derek has clearly expressed his disinterest in me enough to prove that.

My stomach twisted as I thought this, and I pushed the emotion that was coming up away. It was the same emotion I felt on the couch, and my hands started to shake a bit just thinking about it.

I had managed to keep myself from thinking about Derek this way for so long, but laying here in my dark room with the memory of his lips on my skin I couldn't find it in me anymore. And just like a tidal wave crashing onto a quiet shore a realization hit me and knocked everything in my world around. A single tear fell down the cheek he had caressed. I had feelings for Derek Venturi, and they were painfully strong.

…

I never fell back asleep that night, or ventured back into the living room.

When the dawn broke through my curtains I dressed for a long run and wrote a short note. It read that I was glad he was still alive, and that I wouldn't be back all day to let himself out.

Derek was still snoring away in blissful arrogance on the couch when I placed the note on the table beside him. I quietly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his temple, careful not to wake him.

I took a final glance at the boy I could never have, and walked out the door, not knowing when or if I would be able to face him again.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure how long I had been running for. All I knew was that I had to clear my head of the thoughts residing there. So I ran around the campus, twice. Then downtown Kingston and now by the lake as the sun rose higher on the day, yet still I was unresolved on how to deal with these newfound feelings.

Finally when my legs were beginning to weaken my cell phone alarm sounded letting me know I had class soon.

Stopping I looked out on Lake Ontario, peaceful, calm and not giving one damn about the mess I was in. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my hips while taking a minute to catch my breath.

I could hear another runner coming up behind me and slowing as they reached me.

"Hey! I didn't know you jogged around the lake too Casey." I opened my eyes and saw the familiar face of Angela looking me over, the latest in Derek's line of petite perky blondes. She smiled sweetly while taking in my sweaty, reddened face. She looked like she had just stepped from a salon. A small part of me really hated her for that. Okay maybe more than a small part.

"Uh, just once in a while. I'm just about to head back to campus though." I said eager to avoid a conversation with her.

"Oh me too, mind if I join you?" She asked tilting her head coyly.

Yes I mind. "No of course not."

We didn't talk for the first half a mile, and then she sprung the topic on me I knew had been sitting under her skin since she spotted me. "Hey Casey can I ask you something?"

No. "Sure."

"Have you seen Derek lately? I know you two are close friends, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "If friend is another word for sworn enemies sure, we're friends."

She slowed her pace and stared at me confused, so I clarified with the story we told most everyone at Queens. "We sort of grew up together; our parents are the ones who are very close. Derek is more like an annoying parasite I haven't managed to shake yet."

She nodded her head as we resumed a normal pace crossing back onto the campus. "Okay, so you have seen him?"

"Uh, not really." Just so long as you don't count the fact he's probably still sleeping on my sofa as we spoke.

"Oh, because it seems like he's been avoiding me the past few days. Has he said anything to you?"

I kept my eyes trained ahead of me so she couldn't see my face as I shook my head no.

"I mean I thought he liked me. He definitely seemed interested whenever we were together." She started to sound like she was bragging, and I was fighting the urge to vomit as she went on to tell me how interested he was.

"Okay! Too much information!" Did I say that out loud? Whoops.

"Sorry." She laughed not sounding a bit sorry. Would it completely morally wrong to push her into traffic?

"Anyways I was wondering if maybe you could talk to him for me. Because I was really hoping he would ask me to the Senior Formal, and now that it's only a week away I need to know if I should be exploring other options if he isn't." Her snotty tone made me want to roll my eyes.

I fought the urge to tell her he was taking me, staking a claim I had no right to. Instead I lied. "Sure. Hey, this is me."

She stopped and smiled that sickly sweet fake smile at me again. "I'm so glad I ran into you Casey. And thank you so much for offering to put in a good word for me with Derek."

When had I done that? I wondered as she waved and jogged away from me.

I shook my head at how downhill the day was going as I entered the campus gym.

I had left a bag in a locker there earlier to avoid having to go back to the apartment and chance running into Derek. I quickly showered and headed off to class with the mental image Angela had shared of Derek's 'interest' in her unwillingly playing on repeat in my brain.

…

I had successfully avoided Derek all day, and was on my way home from Dance Team practice that night when my cell phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see a new text from Derek himself as well as one I missed a few hours ago from Shawn.

I read Shawn's first. _Was just thinking bout u beautiful;) U free 2morrow nite for dinner and movie?_

I didn't answer as I scrolled up to Derek's message from just a few moments ago. _The doc here in the ER wants me to file a police report against the girl who maliciously attacked me with a bat and concussed me. Do you spell your last name Mac or Mc? I can never remember._

I nearly dropped the phone from my hands. I knew he was concussed!

Forgetting all about my vow to avoid him my fingers furiously flew over the keys to respond.

_I told you you were concussed you idiot! Which hospital are you at?_

I hit the send button and picked up my pace towards my apartment at the end of the street. I was jogging up the stairs to the entrance when I tripped over someone who was sitting on the top stair. "Hey there you are!"

"Shawn? What are you doing here?" I asked as I fumbled through my bag for my keys, not even turning to him as he came to stand next to me.

"You never answered my text earlier. I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay." He said reaching up to push the hair from my face.

I bolted back though as his cold hand touched my face, suddenly this felt weird. Him being here waiting for me felt weird, wrong somehow.

I flinched at the almost angry look my reaction had caused on his face. "Sorry. It's just right now's not the best time, I'm kind of in the middle of something. I'll call you later?"

The wrong was definitely taking over the weird feeling, especially when he didn't leave. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? I can probably help."

I sighed giving in to hopefully get him to leave. "Derek's in the hospital."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

My eyes widened, I knew he didn't really care for Derek but that was just cold. "So, I need to go make sure he's okay!"

He laughed. "Why? Last time I checked you couldn't stand Derek Venturi. If anything I'd think you'd be happy to have him out of your hair for five minutes. It's weird how he's always around like your guard dog Casey."

I found myself stepping backwards away from him as he went on. "In fact, did you know he actually told me to stay away from you? Like you were his possession or something."

That caught my attention. "He said that?"

"Yeah, he overheard me saying I was going to ask you to Senior Formal a few days ago and the told me that if I valued my uh- well he just told me not to." He said clearing his throat. "Like I'd take a threat from a wimp like him seriously anyways."

I stood up a bit taller. "He's not wimpy, he's scrappy. And I think it's time for you to leave Shawn."

"I thought you liked me?" He asked reaching out to stroke my hair once more but I blocked his hand with mine.

"So did I, but turns out I was wrong." I said pushing past him into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek still hadn't texted me back and I was getting a nagging feeling that I was being messed with. I decided to check with my Derek lie detector.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tim cheerfully answered.

"Hey Tim, its Casey McDonald."

"I know you're in my contacts, just like you've been for the past four years. What's up Case?" He laughed.

"Is Derek there?" I bluntly asked while letting myself into my apartment.

"Uh, I don't know I just walked in the door. Hold on a minute, I'll check."

I heard mumbled voices as he asked around on his way to Derek's room. I impatiently began pacing the living room that I noticed Derek hadn't bothered to clean up before leaving, typical.

"Casey you still there?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, any luck?"

"No, no one's seen him all day. And come to think of it, I didn't see him at the gym before I left either. Everything okay?" Tim reminded me so much of Sam, and it made me happy that Derek had such a good friend here.

"I'm not sure, but I may have sent him to the hospital…" I finished the last part weakly.

"Should I be concerned?" He sounded like he was suppressing a laugh.

"No, probably not. Thanks for the help Tim."

"Anytime Casey." I hung up more frustrated than I had started.

"Now what?" I helplessly stood for a moment before reaching for my purse.

…

I had resolved to go to all three of the hospitals in the area one by one and ask for a patient named Derek Venturi. Eventually I'd find the one his sorry ass was located at.

I had just stepped onto the sidewalk when my phone signaled a text.

_Kingston General, but the social worker is recommending I shouldn't get within 100 feet of you for my own safety._

I rolled my eyes and began a brisk pace to the hospital located just outside of campus.

Fifteen minutes later I had manage to talk my way into the small private exam room Derek would be returning any minute when he got back from his CT scan.

I situated myself in the chair tucked into the corner and waited till I heard a voice outside the door saying to go have a seat that they'd be in soon. The door opened and in walked Derek with a large icepack covering the left side of his head blocking me from his view.

"You're fine huh?" I asked smugly, enjoying watching him jump from surprise.

"Jesus, you trying to give me a heart attack too?"

"No, I came to make sure you're okay. What happened?"

"Some crazy chick beat me with an umbrella and fractured my skull." He answered warily sitting on the table in front of me, closing his eyes.

"I fractured your skull? You said you had a concussion!" I said slightly louder than necessary.

"Shhhhh too loud." He winced as the door opened revealing a middle aged man carrying a chart.

"Those meds kicking in yet?" The doctor asked not looking up from his charts.

"Not quite yet, but what I really could use is something for the pain in my ass."

"Der-ek!" The doctor looked up with a grin between his patient and me.

"You must be Casey."

I felt a blush spreading over my face at embarrassment in knowing Derek probably exaggerated to the entire staff what I had done to him.

"I didn't do it on purpose; it was dark and I thought he was a burglar!"

The man outwardly laughed and Derek groaned.

"Actually I was just referring to your name listed on his chart as being his ride home. But your story makes more sense than the one I heard earlier." He said with a wink towards me.

"Now Derek I've gone over your scan results and it looks like you have a minor depressed skull fracture. It's not large enough that any of the fragments need to be surgically removed, but I am going to recommend taking it easy for a few days. Avoid driving, drinking and any activities that could lead to further head trauma. I'm going to write out a prescription to help you deal with the pain for a few days, but once that runs out you will more likely than not still have a bit of a headache. If it's anything some ibuprofen can't cure give your doctor a call, but other than that you should be back to normal in no time."

"Like he's ever been normal." I mumbled earning me a raised eyebrow from the doctor an a scowl from Derek.

He passed up retorting and addressed the doctor. "Thanks doc."

The doctor handed me the prescription and held the door open for us, directing us where to check out.

As we waited for the receptionist at check out to return with Derek's medication I turned back to him. "What made you change your mind about coming to the hospital?"

"When the headache got so bad I didn't want to eat lunch, I figured something may be wrong." He lowered the ice pack for the first time since I had seen him to grab the small white bag with his meds from the receptionist and my mouth dropped. What I remembered as a bump in the dim light of dawn was now a red swollen egg protruding in a cartoon-like fashion from his forehead.

"I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry." I exclaimed, resisting the urge to touch it.

He was guiding me out towards the parking lot by my arm. "Yeah well trust me I'll be on the lookout for your power swing next time Barry Bonds."

How he had managed to drive here from across campus in such pain was a mystery, but sure enough there was the Prince parked in the nearest handicap spot with two tickets placed on the windshield. I made a mental note to pay those in lieu of this being my fault.

I was clearing them from under the faulty wiper when I noticed Derek was making to get into the driver's side. I quickly pushed the door closed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving home, I'll drop you off, don't worry."

"Derek the doctor said you couldn't drive." I said incredulously.

"And he also said to avoid situations that could cause further head trauma. Your driving is one of those situations." He said holding the keys tight in his grasp; despite me trying to pry open his fingers.

"I'll show you further head trauma if you don't give me those keys!" I poked at his chest, our faces inches apart.

"My how violent you're becoming Casey." He raised his hands in surrender dropping the keys onto the roof stepping away from me to the other side with his hands still held up like he was at gunpoint.

Pulling onto the street Derek laughed. "Was this whole thing a big plot just to get full possession of the Prince since you lost that bet?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that conniving, that's your department."

"Hey speaking of conniving weasels how's your boyfriend?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Of course I did.

He took the bait. "Of course you do, bottle blonde tool with the shit eating grin permanently plastered to his face. Ringing any bells?"

"Language!" I reprimanded half-heartedly. "And if you're referring to Shawn, he's definitely not going to be my boyfriend anytime soon."

Derek was silent as I pulled up in front of his frat house. When I looked over he was staring at me with a funny smile on his face. "Huh."

Our eyes met and I felt the feelings that had been pushed aside till now resurfacing, butterflies loose in my stomach as he continued to stare at me. I cleared my throat. "Do you need anything else?"

"Uh yeah actually I do." His face was serious as he leaned in closer to me.

"I'm really hungry; can you go grab me a burger?" He grinned reaching for the door handle.

"Sure, I'll run down to McDonalds."

He shook his head. "No I'd like one from Vinny's."

"Der-ek, that's thirty minutes away!"

"Then you better get going, cause I'm starving like Marvin. Thanks Case." He smiled before slowly getting out of the car and heading into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick A/N to say thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story. It has exceeded a bit past my 3 to 4 chapter expectations, but been a ton of fun to write. Hope you enjoy this latest enstallment, I literally let out a sigh of relief when I finished writing it!**

* * *

An hour and a half later I arrived back at Derek's. Tim opened the door before I had even knocked and ushered me into the hallway. "Hey, D's resting upstairs. Did you really attack him with a metal bat because you were upset about losing a bet?"

"No, but if he keeps telling people that I just may."

Tim grinned down at me and turned to lead the way up to Derek's room. "So what really happened then?"

I told him the real story and he laughed. "I'll have to remember to call in advance before visiting you from now on."

"Ha-ha." I mocked an annoyed expression as we stopped outside Derek's door.

"Just a heads up, I don't know what they gave him, but he's uh- well you'll see." He patted me on the back and walked away, leaving me curious as to what strange new Derek form laid on the other side of the door.

I knocked and poked my head inside. "Delivery."

Sure enough Derek was spread out across his bed, arms and legs fully extended just staring at the ceiling. Acoustic music was loudly flowing from the speaker on his desk.

"Casey?" He didn't take his eyes off the ceiling and I cautiously walked over to the bed, placing the takeout bag on his nearby desk.

"Yeah it's me. You okay?"

"You have to see this!" He said grabbing at the air near my hand without looking at me.

"Umm actually I think I'm going to go… your burger is on the desk."

"No Casey stay, lay here." He patted the bed, and I swallowed looking between the door and the obviously inebriated boy inviting me to lie in his bed. This could be a dangerous place for my mental state.

I decided to leave.

"Please?" His voice was a tone low and vulnerable, and he was finally looking at me with deep brown puppy dog eyes. I closed the door and caved.

With a deep sigh I laid down beside him pushing his arm and leg out of the way. He smiled looking back at the ceiling tossing his leg back into its original position, now atop of my leg. I should have moved it, or argued it, but I didn't.

"So what's so important that I need to see?" I looked up to the ceiling overhead and just saw flat white with a small crack.

"Everything, it's all up there." I tilted my head towards him thinking he must be hallucinating.

"How many pills did you take?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm not high."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a bit, but that has nothing to do with this. Just look, really look." He grabbed my hand in his and held it over our heads pointing his finger. "Our future is out there Case, and it's closing in on us."

"I think that's just your ceiling Derek."

"No life, real life. We'll be starting our real life soon. It's so close I can see it."

Somehow this had taken a very serious, very un-Derek-like turn and I found that I was the one feeling uncomfortable with how honest we were being. This sort of honest between us could lead to letting too much out on my part.

His hand had dropped back to the side, but was still holding mine in a steady grasp. Warm fingers began moving in slow hypnotizing motions over my skin. Did he realize he was doing that? I didn't dare ask for fear he'd stop.

I knew this was unhealthy, but in the moment around me I could almost pretend we weren't Derek and Casey, step-sibs who couldn't stand each other. That maybe we could be something else, something better. Even though there was still that nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to get real, but just for now I pretended it wasn't screaming at me to stop while I could. Instead I answered him.

"What does it look like?"

"Like things are just beginning Case, like we can be brand new." I felt a lump filling up in my throat. How I wished we could be brand new together, even though I knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Can't you see it?" I kept my eyes on the crack on the ceiling to keep the tears that began to form from falling, but I could still see he had turned his head sideways to look at me.

"Hey, you okay?" For once it sounded like he actually wanted to know. I nodded my head and forced a smile on my face while swallowing back the lump.

"Looks like someone's getting futurities again…" He lightly teased and I had to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Though it wasn't the future itself that scared me, it was the idea of us going our own separate ways that had brought the tears to my eyes.

He was still staring at me, and I needed to change the subject fast before I broke into tears. "I ran into Angela today."

His gaze immediately looked back upwards and he let go of my hand.

I pressed on, internally kicking myself for using her as a subject change. "She asked me why you've been ignoring her lately. That she thought you were _really _interested."

"Huh." He mumbled.

"She wants you to ask her to the Senior Formal." I mentioned looking to see what his reaction would be out of the corner of my eye. Though his slightly glossed over eyes and blank expression didn't change much.

"I'm already going with someone."

"About that…" _NO!_ I was screaming inside, but that nagging voice telling me to get a grip was winning out and I knew it was time to do what I should do, instead of selfishly doing what I wanted.

I sat up and looked down at him.

"I know that you threatened to hurt Shawn's… well something, if he asked me. And I know that the only reason you wanted me to go with you, was so that I couldn't go with him."

He didn't say anything. If his eyes hadn't been open I would have thought he fell asleep. I continued on, getting out what I had to say while I still could. "So anyways I wanted to tell you that I get it about Shawn. I have no interest in going with him anymore, so… you're off the hook. You can ask Angela, like I know you wanted to."

Derek still didn't look at me or speak, though I heard him take a deep breath.

"Derek?" My voice was starting to fade a bit.

His eyes looked up at mine in surprise. "I want to sleep."

I didn't expect that.

I gingerly stood from the bed. He had looked away from me. "Can you put the burger in my fridge?"

I nodded putting it inside the small black mini-fridge beside his desk. "Okay, I guess I'll go then. Oh and Derek, thanks for looking out for me. It was very brotherly."

The word brotherly ripped a bit of my heart to say.

Derek let out a hard laugh looking straight at me standing next to the door. I paused before leaving, waiting for him to say something. He closed his eyes. "Yeah… brotherly."

I bit the inside of my cheek hard and slipped out the room, not able to stand it anymore. I don't know what I had hoped he would say, but having him agree so easily hurt, drugged or not.

I quickly made my way out of the house and into the Prince, careful to avoid anyone who may want to talk.

I held it all together till I made it through my front door and saw Derek's mess I had hastily left behind several hours ago. I made my way over to the couch and picked up the pillow that still smelled like him and held it close to me, taking in his scent. The first tear fell hot on my cool cheeks, followed by many more till my cheeks were red and my eyes puffy.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping my feelings secret from Derek didn't turn out to be as hard as I thought it would have been. That could have had something to do with the fact I hadn't seen him for nearly a week. After the third day of bare minimum communication I was pretty sure I was being avoided.

Things were actually returning to somewhat normal.

I had started drafting up my preliminary study cards for finals. Most of my nights were now spent between studying and the various other school activities I took part in. With graduation soon approaching, all other spare time was allocated applying for internships. I was keeping busy enough that there wasn't much time left for my mind to wander to unwanted thoughts or people who obviously wanted nothing to do with me.

Truth was I was avoiding him just as much as he was me.

The Senior Formal was tomorrow. Though he had never said it, it was clear to me that the bet was off. I hadn't decided if I was in fact going to be going. I had several friends who assured me that if I were to go it would be a 'group thing' even though they all would have dates inside this 'group'. The idea of going stag wasn't what was holding me off though. I had already purchased a beautiful dress and shoes a while in advance that had taken a sizeable amount from my strict college budget and was now past the return date. I was so excited to wear the outfit and hated to think that it would be a waste.

All the pros and cons weighed there was one big con I wasn't sure if I could face. One who I'm sure would look quite handsome in his tux, with a certain petite blonde on his arm. The idea of being alone, watching him be with someone else made my stomach ache.

I had being weighing the issue momentarily between note cards that afternoon on the quad. It was a warmer spring day and I had decided to break things up by setting up my study session on a blanket in the sun.

Across the quad there was a bit of a commotion going on. I was doing my best to tune it out and go back to studying when I caught sight of who the two people yelling were. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could clearly make out the shocked look on Shawn's face as Derek hit him square across the face.

I gasped as I watched Shawn stumble back, blood coming from his nose. Jumping to my feet I ran as fast as I could across the grassy area. Reaching them in time for Shawn to steady on his feet and dive at Derek's midsection taking them both to the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled, attempting to get them to stop. Neither of them cared as fists wildly flew at each other. I was about to reach down and try to pull Shawn off of Derek when Tim showed up from nowhere and did it for me.

"Hey cool down!" He said pulling Shawn onto his feet and away from Derek. It was the first time I had ever heard him yell.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" He continued at Derek still on the ground, who had attacked Shawn a moment ago. There was some minor swelling on the bottom of his lip, but other than that and the much smaller lump on his forehead he seemed to be fine. He looked to have faired a lot better than Shawn who was brandishing a very bloody nose and the start of a black eye. From the smirk on his face Derek seemed proud of this.

He got to his feet, brushing off his clothes and walking past me towards the pair like I didn't exist. "He had it coming to him."

"So bad you had to punch him?" I had been wondering what Tim asked, never having actually seen Derek hit anyone before despite all his tough guy threats.

"It wasn't what he did, it was what he said." Derek sneered. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him so mad.

Shivers ran up and down my spine as Shawn made eye contact with me before quickly averting his eyes, backing up away from Tim.

"What could he have said to piss you off so much?" Tim asked, beating me to it again.

Shawn took a step further back, looking like he was ready to run.

Derek looked over his shoulders momentarily making eye contact with me for the first time all week. His eyes looked cautious, and undecided. With a sigh he turned to Tim and answered him. "I overheard him talking trash to Patterson… about sleeping with Casey."

"WHAT?" My head whipped towards the sniveling jerk that was starting to sweat. I didn't put much thought into it as I lunged myself at him. I was mid-tackle when a pair of arms grabbed me and swung me around holding me slightly off the ground. "Put me down!"

"Crazy bitch." Shawn mumbled.

I could see Derek snapping as he went towards Shawn again. Tim put me down on the ground to hold back Derek. "D, he's not worth it man."

There was a snide look on Shawn's face and I couldn't remember what it was about him I had ever found attractive.

Derek's teeth were gritted as he leaned over Tim's shoulder at Shawn who looked like he was about to start laughing. "Laugh it up Hairyass, but I'm warning you that you better not so much as even look at her again. Because next time I'll make sure there's no one around to hold me back."

I lost my breath at the harsh tone Derek's voice had taken. He had stood up for me in the past in his own ways, but this was the first time I'd seen him this violently defensive of me. Shawn's laughter died off as Tim loosened his grip on Derek.

"Trust me man, if he does I won't be holding you back."

Shawn picked up his bag that had dropped and briskly walked away without another word.

My heart was racing in my chest from what had just happened. I knew guys lied about how far they went with girls, but to hear that one had done it to me stung in an indescribable way. I began to panic about how many people he could have told, how many had believed him, and what sort of a reputation I might have earned because of one stupid jerk. A jerk I had almost ended up dating. It made me sick to think of how well he covered up what a horrible person he was.

Derek seemed to have read my mind as he looked shook me, literally from the daze I had slipped into shaking my arm. "Hey you alright in there?"

Tim stood beside me, looking lost as what to do now that the scene was over.

I blinked, not knowing what the answer was myself. "Uh-huh."

Derek shook his head no to a question I didn't notice Tim asking.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I've got to go to class." Tim said waving off as he left us alone.

Derek looked deep into my eyes. "You really okay?"

Then a deeper panic hit me. Did Derek believe I had slept with Shawn? My eyes must have looked wild because he didn't wait for me to answer.

"I need to eat something, why don't you freak out while I eat?"

I blankly nodded and followed behind him to a local pizza place, too in a daze to realize Derek had just asked me to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So firstly I apologize for any severe mistakes you may find in this chapter. I'm a bit pressed for time this week, so I'll be posting whatever I can directly after I finish writing it. **

**Second I have to address a good question that was posed by Dark-Supernatural-Angel about why Casey worries about her reputation with only a month left to school. In my mind Casey is Casey, and would thus freak about her reputation even if it was only a week left. To me that's just who she is, and why we all love her!**

**On to Chapter 9, and if I don't get another chance to post I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**"So what's all this drama about?" Derek asked with half a mouth full of pizza. I wrinkled my nose as a small bit nearly hit me from across the table.

* * *

"What drama? I haven't said a word since we got here." I said looking down to my plate to tear off a piece of crust from my uneaten slice.

"Exactly! I mean don't get me wrong, getting you to finally shut up is nothing short of a miracle."

I rolled my eyes without looking up.

"But I get the feeling you're sorta going more postal than normal in there."

I sighed, giving in. "What is wrong with you men?"

I didn't get an answer, just a strange expression staring at me when I looked up.

"I mean why do you all have to be such deceitful liars?"

"Hey now, I am never deceitful about being a liar. My lies are always straightforward."

I shook my head. "I'm not talking about you. And I hate to break this to you Lord of the Lies, but I can spot a Derek lie from a mile away."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." He stuffed another to large bite into his mouth.

The conversation faded into silence when I didn't respond.

After a minute Derek was done his pizza, I had eaten a few overly greased pieces and he looked up at me catching my eye. "For what it's worth, not all guys are like that. I know you don't hold me in the highest esteem, but I've never done what Shawn did, and I never would."

I stopped breathing and he started coughing. "I uh- don't mean to you specifically… I uh- mean in dating in uh- general, you know?"

Was Derek really stuttering? I would have mocked him about it, but I could barely find the air to breathe let alone speak.

He continued on. "Okaaay well you look alright to me, you're alright right? I'm gonna uh- go to class."

He stood from the table looking flustered and embarrassed; I didn't realize Derek did embarrassed.

My voice came back to me. "Your last class was two hours ago."

He laughed nervously. "Did I say class? I meant the gym, gotta go work off that pizza. See ya tomorrow loser!"

Before I could say another word he had bolted from the restaurant, leaving me behind in the booth a confused grin on my face. What had that been about?

I laughed a bit thinking of the anxious expression on his face as he had practically run away. Then I looked down on the table and saw he had stuck me with the bill, wiping the grin off my face.

…

On my walk home my mind had completely pushed aside the events earlier on the quad and all the stressful thoughts that had come along with them.

In their place was the strange dinner with Derek at the pizza parlor. I had wanted to ask why he had been avoiding me, but he left before I had the chance. It was probably for the better since he may have wanted to know the same, and I couldn't possibly share that information.

I was replaying the way he had reacted when my mind paused on the last thing he had said. He said he would see me tomorrow. Did he still intend on going through with his end of the bet? Even after I had told him he didn't need to? I wondered if maybe he had been in such a stupor that he had forgotten. My heart sped up and sunk all at once. Should I tell him again?

I was pondering this when I overheard a familiar giggle.

Looking up from my contemplation I saw Angela across the street at an outdoor cafe. There was a boy leaned in whispering in her ear, causing her giggle to grow louder. I couldn't make the boy out aside from his dark brown hair buried into her neck.

My heart stopped for a millisecond until his face became clear and I knew it wasn't Derek. In fact it was a boy I had never seen before in my life.

Before I could sneak away unseen she spotted me.

"Hey Casey!" She called, waving me over while whispering something into the ear of the boy next to her.

Reluctantly I crossed the street.

"Hey Angela, how's it going?" I asked smiling politely at the handsome boy sitting beside her as well.

"Awesome actually. Casey this is my new boyfriend Brandon. Brandon this is my friend Casey."

I tried my best to hide the shock of meeting her fast found new boyfriend and at being called her 'friend', when did that happen?

"Nice to meet you Brandon."

"You too Casey. Now if you'd excuse me ladies, but I've got to run to the little boys room." He leaned in and kissed Angela's cheek.

Angela pulled me down to sit in the chair beside her as soon as he left. "Hey I wanted to say thank you. Derek told me you talked to him."

I swallowed not sure I wanted to hear anymore. "Did he?"

"Yeah, though I'm glad he took till yesterday to call. If he had asked me earlier I would have never said yes to Brandon, and I am so glad I said yes to him. He is amazing!" She beamed, and I liked her a bit more. Maybe it was just her interest in Derek that had turned me away from her.

"So Derek asked you?" The words slipped, I swear.

She smiled, shaking her head. "He called to apologize for blowing me off, was quite sweet. He might have asked me if I didn't come right out and tell him about Brandon, I'm not sure."

"Wait, he called to apologize? Are you sure you talked to Derek?"

"Positive, he's a really good guy, but he's no Brandon." On cue the dark haired boy walked up behind us.

"You just can't stop talking about me huh?" She laughed and I stood from the table.

"Okay, I've got to get going."

"Will I see you at the formal tomorrow?" Angela asked with a smile on her face that actually appeared genuine as though she was just realizing she liked me as well.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well I hope so." She smiled a bit bigger as Brandon's arm slid around her shoulders.

I waved goodbye, amazed how quickly my judgment on Angela had just changed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, hope you all had a fabulous holiday! Next chapter will be the last, unless I perchance feel like a epilogue... we shall see!**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing as I stood before the mirror in my bedroom the next evening.

Derek hadn't called, and I refused to call him.

I had spent the last two hours taking the time and care to get ready for an event I didn't know if I was planning on attending.

Avoiding any major decisions I instead looked myself over, assessing my work.

I had pulled my hair partially up, loose curls were hanging forward over one side of my chest, partially covering the top right of my dress.

My eyes dropped to again admire the gown.

I had gone with several friends who had talked me into trying on what I had said was something I wouldn't be interested in at the time. Its long champagne and purple colors were coated in fading large sequins, giving it a magical appearance of a mermaid's tail rather than a formal dress. I had fought it for nearly five minutes, holding tight to my pink chiffon before giving in. The moment I turned and caught sight of myself in it inside the dressing room though I gasped.

It was not something I would have expected, but I fell in love. It did look magical on, and I felt magical in it. The small round reflectors of light reminded me of the way the sun lit the soft ripples on the lake at my grandmother's lodge, and like the sun warming the lake, the memory warmed me as I took in my reflection.

I had started in search of something that would make me feel a fairy tale princess, and ended with some ethereal gown that made me feel grown up.

Smoothing my hands over sleek front I made up my mind right then, I would go alone. This dress was worth it.

Now if only I could locate the dark purple clutch my roommate Melissa had e-mailed me permission to borrow.

Ten minutes later I was about to give up.

Her closet was a messy pit of various left-behind items that she didn't take to England toppled all over the closet floor. I feared I would fall in and be lost forever. Just about to claim defeat my hand skimmed over something satin.

"Ah-ha!" I screamed jumping out with my sleek purple trophy held high in the air.

A door clicked in the living room and I jumped at the unexpected voice. "Casey? You okay?"

Derek.

Derek had come.

My nude colored heels became frozen to the ground. Was he really here to go to the formal with me, or was he just doing his 'brotherly' duty and checking up on me?

"Casey?" Only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath I walked down the small hallway into the living room.

"Hey." I said, slowly looking up from the floor to take in his appearance.

What I saw put a smile on my face.

He was fitted in a dark black suit; the blazer lay over a crisp white shirt, shiny shoes on his feet. But the there were really two things that put the stupid grin on my face. The first being the tie he wore that nearly perfectly matched the purple in my dress. The second was the look on his face. Below unruly curls his eyebrows were just barely raised. Dark brown eyes staring at me in a larger fashion than normal, and the cherry on top was the way his mouth hung open like he was looking for words.

"Haven't you ever heard of a doorbell?" I asked to distract his open staring.

"If you don't want me to let myself in you should find a better hiding spot for your spare." He folded his arms and I noticed the dark purple flowers in his hand. They were my favorite, and they were also out of season by about four months.

My eyes stayed on them before curiously looking up at him. "Gladiolus? Where did you get those?"

He shrugged a bit too nonchalantly. "I picked them."

I knew the only way to get them this time of year was to order them in advance, but I was too afraid to call him on it. Heck the fact he was admitting to willingly bringing me flowers was a miracle enough.

"Thank you, they're my favorite." I held out my hand for the bouquet tied with a sheer champagne ribbon. He nearly tossed them at me mumbling something I couldn't make out.

I paused holding them to my nose, biting away the goofy grin that was fighting through. "How did you know what color my dress was?" I asked on my way into the kitchen to get a vase as he sat down on the couch.

"Melissa e-mailed me."

I thought that over as I filled the water and brought the tall flowers back out into the living room to place on the coffee table. Derek was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking uncomfortable for the first time in my apartment. Something didn't fit with what he had just said. Then it clicked. I had never mentioned to Melissa anything about the bet with Derek. In fact when I had e-mailed her last night I said I was going stag. How could she have known to contact Derek with the colors of my dress? That is unless…

"You e-mailed her and asked her what I was wearing? That's really… sweet." I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks.

He stood up making stop motions with his hand. "I think you need to get your hearing checked Case, I just said she e-mailed me!"

I laughed. "Okay, sure."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So you ready or what?"

This was really happening.

"How do I look?" I asked aloud more to myself before realizing what I had set myself up for.

"You look-" I winced, bracing myself for the insult. "Uh…"

It never came. I looked into his eyes, smiling. "Yes?"

"You look like you're ready, now let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and off we went to the Senior Formal.

* * *

**ps. Casey's gown is by Sue Wong called the Ombre Sequined Mermaid Gown. I'll post a link on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

"So…" Five minutes into our arrival at the senior formal and the conversation was as shining as it had been on the drive over. Which was about as shiny as a glass from Derek's frat house to give you an idea.

For someone whom seemed to have endless insults always lined up for me, he had barely spoken a word while we waited alone for the rest of our table to arrive. Each time I had made an attempt at conversation he would take a large bite of dinner roll pointing to his full mouth as excuse to not talk. It was getting annoying.

I was nervously playing with the edges of the neatly folded napkin on the table in front of me. To my left I could see Derek bobbing his head in time to the dinner music playing as other seniors arrived.

I took advantage of his distraction and stared a moment too long. He turned and caught me in the middle of it. After our eyes locked he quickly averted his grabbing for another round roll.

"Enough!" I chided slapping his hand away.

He cradled his hand to his chest like I had badly hurt it.

"You're going to ruin your dinner."

He laughed, and I realized this was a Venturi I was talking about.

"Okay fine, maybe not yours. But if I have to watch you eat another one of those, you'll ruin mine!" I whisper yelled as not to draw attention to us.

"If you don't like, don't look." He winked, and leaned in closer. "But since I know how much you like to look I'll stop."

My eyes widened and I leaned back in my chair unaware I had been leaning in so close. Before I could respond I saw Tim walk up behind Derek, a pretty redhead on his arm. She had bright green eyes and looked familiar, though I couldn't place her.

"Hey, the party can now begin!" He announced as he rounded to stand directly in front of us.

The girl beside him rolled her eyes and shook her head, red curls bouncing.

"Dude, finally, what took you so long?" Derek jumped from his chair like a spring coil.

"I had to pick up Heather." Tim answered and I noticed the smile on his face as he spoke the name of the girl beside him. Then it clicked, Heather, _the Heather_ he had been speaking about most of the year. A long time friend that had become his girlfriend over the Christmas holiday.

"Ahh so you do exist!" Derek joked. "After the last "girlfriend" we all decided it was safe to never assume anything."

"Funny D." Tim playfully smacked Derek's arm.

"Oh this is the infamous Derek?" The girl asked and then turned to me before anyone answered. "Which must make you Casey!"

I stood up and offered my hand."Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of good things about you."

She shook my hand but looked confused. "From Tim? Don't believe a word of it, all lies, I'm really terrible."

I stared a bit unsure of what to say. She laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm only terrible to Tim, I swear."

She moved to sit next to me and I followed suit sitting as well. "But seriously, I have heard quite a bit about you as well."

I tilted my head. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Tim says Derek never shuts up about you." She smiled and I felt my cheeks set ablaze.

Behind me I heard what sounded like Derek choking on a roll. My suspicions were confirmed as after a loud cough a large chunk of half chewed moist bread went flying into the back of my hair. I spun around angrily, reaching to try and pull it out unsuccessfully. "Der-ek!"

He was fighting back another cough, as he reached for his water. Standing next to him Tim was laughing, but stopped and moved to take his seat next to Heather when I glared up at him.

Once he had swallowed down a large gulp of water he bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. "Oops."

"Derek you are such a-"

A small hand touched my arm, and I saw Heather looking up at me. "Hey why don't I help you get that out?" She offered starting to guide me away.

We were not two tables away before I could hear Derek loudly laughing.

…

"Annnd…. You're all set." Heather pronounced carefully pulling the last piece of dinner roll from my hair and tossing it into the trash.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

She looked at me in the mirror while reapplying her lipstick. "Don't worry about it I have two older brothers. I'm a professional at hair extractions."

I laughed. "After living with Derek for as long as I have I should be too."

She stopped halfway across her lip. "I thought Derek lived with Tim at the frat house?"

"He does, I'm talking about at home."

Heather had given up on her lipstick and was now staring at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know if I understand. Tim told me that you and Derek were…" She paused as though looking for the right word and when she seemed to be coming up short just turned to me. "What are you?"

I paused wondering what the right answer would be, feeling not for the first time that step-siblings just wouldn't do the trick. "Derek would say the bane of one another's existences. That I'm the proverbial itch, and I'd say that he's… well he's Derek, and once you get to know him you'll understand…"

I smiled off into space, letting the explanation trail away.

"You love him, huh?" It wasn't really a question, and I looked shocked at the wide smile on this near strangers face. In mere minutes she had figured out what had taken me years. I wondered if it was as obvious to everyone else.

She continued on, my silence confirming her statement. "I get that, but what I still don't understand how you live together at home."

I sighed, wondering what she would think of me when I let out the next sentence. I spit it out as fast I could. "About six years ago his Dad married my Mom, we're step-sibs."

I turned back to the mirror to reapply my own lipstick before I could see her reaction, partially afraid of it.

"Oh." I saw her reflection turn to look at me in the mirror again. "That explains a lot."

The initial shock on her face had faded into the wide smile, bordering on a laugh. Was she laughing at me? Was my situation that pathetic? I was starting to get angry, thinking about storming out of the bathroom.

She leaned against the counter and into my line of sight. "It doesn't matter though."

I looked directly into her green eyes. "You don't think?"

She seriously stared at me, and shook her head. "Trust me Casey; I learned the hard way with Tim that if two people care enough about each other, nothing else matters."

I didn't know what to say about her candid answer so I quickly reached over and hugged the bluntly honest and intuitive girl before me finding myself suddenly fighting off watery eyes. "Thank you."

She hugged back tighter than I would have thought her tiny arms capable of. "No problem."

After a brief moment we pulled apart and she looped her arm through mine. "Why don't we get back to the guys before they think we went AWOL?"

I laughed. "Or ditched us for the open bar."

"There's an open bar at this shin-dig? They can survive for a little longer without us!" She said leading us out of the bathroom.

…

After arming ourselves with four champagnes for us and the boys we headed back to the table to find it filled up. We also found another frat brother tossing pieces of dinner rolls across the table into Derek's open mouth with Tim refereeing.

"And it's good!" Tim announced, Derek's arms rose in victory to a chorus of cheers and groans from the boys at our table.

"I wish I could say the same thing about our date choices for tonight." Heather said clearly startling Tim as she sat beside him. A few of the other girls around the table laughed.

I waited for Derek to correct the statement with a comment on how I was just a bad outcome of a bet, but instead he swallowed down the bread in his mouth and announced to the table. "Alright boys, since we can see who the clear bread bowl champion is I think it's time we keep the food for eating."

I slid into my seat stunned, "Did my ears deceive me or did Derek Venturi just tell others to stop playing with their food? Isn't that breaking some sort of oath?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow while reaching for the champagne glass I had placed on the table. "What oath would that be?"

I sipped my own champagne letting him wait out my answer a minute. "Oh you know the one you made to never grow up Peter Pan. The other lost boys will be very disappointed."

"If I'm Peter Pan that makes you..." He glanced up and down my shimmering dress with eyes that made my heart skip. "Tinkerbell?"

I smiled back playing along. "I think the whole fairy thing is more of Marti's gig. I've always thought of myself as more of a Wendy."

He laughed. "Funny I actually would have pinned you as a Hook."

I scowled and he took another sip of his champagne. "But now that you say it, I think you're right, Wendy it is." He lifted his glass and raised his voice to the rest of the table. "To Neverland!"

Amazingly everyone raised their glasses and toasted to Neverland, myself included. As our glasses clinked, Derek leaned in and whispered to my ear "To Peter and Wendy."

Shivers ran down my spine, leaving goose bumps at his breath on my neck. Surely he noticed, but if he did he paid no mind as our food was served and he promptly transferred his attention away from me to the roast beef on his plate.

…

Dinner had ended and several hours later we were resting at the table towards the end of the dance when a slow song began and Heather announced she was cashing in on a promise from Tim for a dance. Tim, bless his heart made an obvious gesture to Derek that he should do the same before he was dragged away.

Though we had danced many fast songs together and as part of a group, all slow songs had been carefully timed with drink refills, talking to friends, and bathroom breaks. So imagine my shock when Derek stood up and asked, "Well, what do you say, think you can manage to stay clear of my feet?"

"You want to dance? You do know that it's a slow song playing right?" I just had to check.

"Must be a lingering side effect of the head trauma." He said pulling me onto my feet.

"What you had some sense knocked into you?"

"No, I was thinking more like pleading temporary insanity."

"That'd explain it!" I laughed.

We reached a clear spot near the center of the dance floor where he stopped and bowed in true Peter Pan fashion. I recognized the gesture and curtsied an imaginary skirt in return. He rolled his eyes but reached for my hand, pulling me to him fast, causing me to slam into his chest.

I expected him to push me away in repulsion, but instead his hand snaked around my back warm on my exposed skin and held me in place, mere inches away from him.

I silently thanked the heavens that the lights were dim enough that he probably couldn't notice the deep blush on my cheek as my hand rested on his shoulder.

We slowly circled the floor, my head falling further with each pass till a minute into the song it was resting on his shoulder.

Though somewhere in my mind I had remembered entering a crowded dance floor, in that moment I couldn't imagine anyone else but us there. It was like we were cast under a spell, and I felt enchanted.

Right around the time I felt his hand move to stroke the bottom of my long curls I noticed the song had changed to one I was very familiar with. A song that seemed meant for this moment we were in. Taking a deep breath I began singing along quietly onto his shoulder, wondering if Derek would understand the giant plunge I was taking. Hoping I wouldn't regret it.

"So high tonight and I don't feel like coming down  
I can lie to you all my days, But you're the one, you're the one.

And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know,

Come around come around come around come around to me  
There's something in between you and I come around come around to me  
You feel like breathing, Come around come around come around come around to me"

The hand that had been caressing my curls froze, but didn't pull away as we continued moving along in our rhythm. I slightly moved back, putting just enough space between us that I could look up and see his eyes as I went on singing. The moment our eyes locked in an intense gaze our feet stopped.

"Like sunlight, won't you come and lay a ray down? You're the one.  
I could run, I could run for the life of me.  
But where would that get me? Where would that lead?

And I'm a fool for waiting so long…"

His eyes were wide as my voice trailed away and we stared at one another. My heart was pounding louder and louder in my ears as the seconds ticked by that he didn't respond, just looked more panicked. The song came to an end, and the d.j. announced the last song of the evening. We stood frozen as the fast beat of our senior class song started up.

People were cramming in tighter around us when his mouth finally opened to say something. "Cas-"

The words never got out though as he was suddenly being pulled away by one of his hockey mates towards where the team was huddled dancing. I stood frozen to the spot as I watched him get dragged away, looking only quickly over his shoulder at me before disappearing into the crowd.

People were pushing and shoving around me on the crowded floor and all at once I felt an urgent need to get out of the space. Panic was rising in me as the reality of what I had just done sank in. I had inadvertently just told my step-brother I loved him. What was I thinking?

The large ballroom was closing in, and I thought I may suffocate. Not thinking I grabbed my shawl and bag from the chair and bolted for the door on wobbly legs.

I made it as far as The Prince before realizing Derek had the keys. I softly cursed and reached into my bag for my phone. The ballroom was much too far for me to attempt walking home in heels so I decided to spend the rest of my monthly allowance on a cab fare.

I was halfway through looking up the nearest cab company on my phone when I spotted a small queue of cabs outside the main entrance. I briskly walked over and stepped into the first one at the head of the line.

Inside the cab smelled of cigars of the burly middle aged driver. He smiled at me as he looked at me in the mirror. "Nice dress. Where to?"

"Thank you. I would like to go to 124 Maple Avenue please." I curtly answered sniffling.

I waited for him to pull away, but instead he kept eyeing me in the mirror, looking at my watery eyes. "Hey, you okay sweetheart?"

I sniffled and looked at him holding up my chin. "I'm fine, just please go."

He nodded in acceptance before pulling the car from the curb. I looked out the window doing my best to shut out the memory of the look on Derek's face. Total conflicted panic at how to tell me I couldn't have been more inappropriate.

I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning back into the seat.

No sooner did my head hit the cool seat that I heard a loud honking coming from behind us.

The cab driver began grumbling about crazy drivers while the offensive honking got closer and they added flashing lights to the mix.

"Oh come on buddy, you can wait your turn!" The driver spat into his side mirror.

I turned around to get a look at the offensive vehicle directly behind us.

It was an obviously older car you could tell, by the dimmed headlights and the fact that one of the flashing high beams was clearly out. In fact it was the same high beam that I had been asking Derek to go get fixed all year. Which meant that it was…

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

The car lurched forward and my head slammed hard into the metal of the head rest in front of me. "Oww!"

"What?" The driver was asking, but I had already tossed a twenty dollar bill at him and was out of the car. Obviously having had enough drama, and probably afraid I would want to file some sort of injury claim the driver was gone as soon as I closed the door.

I stumbled up onto the sidewalk, my head slightly pulsing from where it had made impact. I watched in a daze as the door of The Prince opened and Derek rushed out to meet me on the sidewalk. He looked angry.

"What the hell was that?" His arms flailed up in question as he rounded on me.

I blinked, one hand going to the spot on my head where a small bump was forming. "What was what?"

"Why did you take off?" My eyes were focused on his arched eyebrow as it became two, then back to one. Around it the world was starting to spin a bit.

"Uh- um… I think I need to sit down." I walked past Derek to open the door, but he blocked me at the last minute stepping between the car and I. He moved my hand away from my face, letting his hand lingering on the tender bruised skin.

"How did this happen?" I thought I saw a slight smirk as he traced the outline of the forming bump.

"Some crazy boy hit me with a bat." I mumbled out, he laughed and slid out of my way, opening the door.

"You okay?" The words were tender and waited for my nod before he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"So then you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Funny, but I think I'll live."

"Awesome, because we have a sweet after party to go to!"

It began to occur to me that he was completely ignoring what had just happened at the dance as he turned the car on, not touching further on why I had left.

I debated for all of a minute of driving whether or not to go along with it and pretend that it didn't happen as well. But how could I do that? After basically putting it all on the table, how could I go on forever not knowing how he felt? I couldn't, and now it was my turn to get angry.

"Ughhhh! Der-ek!" I yelled completely frustrated.

"What? If you don't want to go to Rory's party I can bring you home first, no need to go screaming in my ear." He answered nonchalantly.

"Really D?" I folded my arms and glared at him in disbelief.

"Sure, it's not problem." Could he honestly be this oblivious?

I rubbed small circled into my pounding temple. "Fine! Bring me home, and go to your 'awesome' after party by yourself. Because I can't be a part of this lie anymore!"

The car slowed to a stop and Derek turned to me. "Oh?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Don't mock me by pretending that I didn't just pour my heart out to you back there. I'm a big girl Derek, I can take rejection. But I can't take you acting like it didn't even happen."

The tears were free falling now. "So just-" sniff, "just take-" sniff, "take me home."

He looked like a deer in the headlights as I crumbled in front of him.

"Casey, please don't cry."

I ignored him as my body shook with a sob, I looked out my window, unable to face him anymore.

A warm hand touched the underside of my cheek, softly turning my head to look back at him. "Please."

I sniffled and looked at his face. Any oblivion that was there a few minutes ago was not replaced with the same intense gaze that met mine on the dance floor.

My sobs ended while his thumb moved slowly on my hot cheek, drying the fallen tears. "I really hate tears Case. Especially yours."

I looked deep into his brown eyes searching for the answer to what happens next. We stared at each other a moment both seeming to be pondering while his fingers caressed the damp skin on my face.

His voice was hoarse as he broke the silence. "I'm… not really a fan of all this mushy stuff you know…"

I raised my eyebrows, as he sat back awkwardly adjusting himself in his chair.

"So listen up to what I'm about to say, because I'm only saying it once. We clear?"

I nodded my head and gasped as he reached down and took my hand in his.

He cleared his throat loudly and began. "When you and your family came into my life you were this frustrating, uptight priss who stood in the way of everything I wanted to do. You were constantly challenging everything I did, following me everywhere I went, even when I came here… there you were. And the harder I fought to cut ties between us, the stronger our connection became."

He paused looking down to our entwined fingers. "And the thing is Case, now after we graduate we're going to be going our own ways for the first time since I met you…. and I can't image life without Casey, and I don't want to. You still drive me completely nuts, like last month when you came over and reorganized my clothes while I was away at that tournament… by the time I found my lucky socks the season was almost over!"

I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"And that's just it; you keep things interesting you're the only one that isn't afraid to push me when I need it, hell I probably wouldn't even be so close to graduating if you weren't here with me. I need you in my life Case, and not as my step-sister, or my friend… I've been so afraid of this for so long, what it could change, but now I can't see another way around it. Don't let it go to your head or anything, but I love you."

I was halfway through losing my breath when he dropped my hand and leaned forward towards me, my chest felt as though it would collapse in on me so where I got the air to speak I don't know. "Did you just say…"

"Weren't you listening, I said I'm only saying it once." His voice whispered just above my lips.

His fingertips grazed my cheek on their way to entwine in my hair, and time slowed down while he pulled me the inch closer to his lips. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine, warm and softer than I expected. Tender slow movements sent shivers down my spine, pushing me closer to him deepening the kiss, completely losing all grips on reality.

When we finally came up for air we were both gasping. His eyes were wide as he smiled curiously. "How does a keener know how to kiss like that?"

I pulled my seatbelt on, feeling a bit dizzy. "Being a keener has benefits in many things outside of schoolwork."

Derek leaned back in and whispered into my ear. "Oh?"

"Just nothing I'm willing to share on the side of the road." I answered not being able to contain my smile and look serious even though my ears were beginning to ring.

He snickered a bit and pulled back starting the engine. "Still want to go to Rory's party?"

"Not really." I answered truthfully.

"Good, me either."

"Where to then?" I asked anxious for the night to not be over yet.

He leaned in to graze his lips against mine once more, catching my breath. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

…

Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

"Derek I don't have time for video games right now I need to go over my presentation for tomorrow again." I stated annoyed handing back the game controller and standing up from the couch.

"What can't stand the idea of another crushing defeat by the master?" He snidely responded still sitting from the couch.

He was lavishing in having beaten me for the first time in months, and I had better things to do than be mocked by my boyfriend. "Don't you have a hockey practice to be at?"

He laughed, "You know it's the off season. Come on Case, double or nothing. If you win, I won't prank you for a month."

I paused at the exit of our living room, my back still turned to him. When we had gotten together I had assumed that the pranking would let up, that he had done it all those years as an outlet for repressed feelings. I was wrong, and when we moved in it had gotten worse as he had full access once again to my life. A break from having to check the toilet seat for saran wrap everyday would be nice….

I turned back to him with folded arms. "And if you win?"

That smirk spread fast across his face, like he had a devious plan up his sleeve… I was slightly scared. "If I win, you have to say yes to anything I ask for the rest of the afternoon."

I glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. It was 4:30 already, not much afternoon left. Something definitely seemed fishy about the terms, but I decided a month of no pranking could be worth it so I turned and walked back to the couch.

…

Halfway through our game Derek started pulling moves I had never seen before. However instead of the mocking sneers I had grown accustomed to that came along with well doing just about doing anything with Derek he was eerily quiet. When I looked at him out of the corner of my eye he was sitting on the edge of the couch in tense concentration, like his life depended on winning this game. He must have realized how serious a month without pranks really was.

I was about nudge him to throw him off his concentration when he pulled a final defense I didn't know existed ending the game. I wasn't even sure that it was legal!

"You cheated!" I accused turning towards him with wide eyes, he must have.

"Nope, nothing but skill in these fingers... but you already knew that." He winked leaning in to kiss my neck, but I pushed him back.

"Seriously, where did you learn that last move? Did Sam teach you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, it must have been Sam.

"Case I won, by now you should know I always do." He said getting up off the couch.

"Oh yeah, what about last week when I beat you four times in a row?" I stood up next to him, tilting my face towards his in challenge.

"I have no recollection of such events." He said innocently.

I scoffed.

"I do remember a certain hot brunette promising to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the afternoon." He smiled cockily down at me.

I braced myself; this could turn out really bad for me. He had been trying to persuade me for almost a month now to let him turn our only guest room into a man cave on the basis that I used the other as my office and he should have a fun space too. But I needed an office for my work not fun, and with a family as big as ours we NEEDED that guest room!

He took a deep breath the smile fading away. "Remember you are under oath to say yes to whatever I ask."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I got that, now go on and get this over with."

He nodded solemnly. "Okay goes nothing."

I was really confused now, why was he so nervous about asking me for his man cave? It wasn't the first time, and he would finally be getting the answer he wanted.

I was too busy contemplating this in my mind to notice that Derek was lowering himself to the ground in front of me.

I came back to reality as he gripped my hand, pulling my attention to him kneeling before me. Oh!

I swallowed hard in anticipation for him to begin speaking. He was holding my hand tightly, and a small sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

"Casey McDonald, will you…"

I bit my lip hard to keep from crying as he spoke.

"Will you… let me build a man cave?"

My mouth dropped open in horror. I yanked my hand away from his, shoving him back to the ground.

"Der-ek!"

He laughed a bit, repositioning himself to his kneeling in front of me. I was about to start yelling about what an inconsiderate jerk he was when I noticed something sparkling in his right hand.

He held up a simple ring, platinum with a sparkling diamond in the center. "Also I was wondering if by any chance you'd want to marry me?"

I grabbed the ring from him, tears flowing onto my cheeks. "Yes."

"Is that to the man cave or the proposal?" He was joking, but his voice was a bit high in excitement I could see he was trying to keep slightly reigned in.

"Just yes, yes, yes, yes you jerk!" I yelled.

He stood up, pulling me into his arms a serious look on his face, his eyes sparkling. "You have made me the happiest man alive." He leaned close to my ear and whispered. "I've always wanted a man cave."

"Der-ek!" I smacked his arm playfully as he pulled me into a kiss.


End file.
